


Alone

by BubblegumLeather



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Stranded, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumLeather/pseuds/BubblegumLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naiad was trapped on Earth.</p>
<p>She was trapped on a planet far from her home and no ways of getting back. With little resources and no way of contacting her loved ones to tell them where she was or what had happened. And to top it all off, there were evidently dangerous Decepticons still on the planet with no qualms about harming her… and Naiad had no training or means to defend herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little experimentation for one of my OCs for this fandom, not completely sure if I'll make it a full fledged fic just yet. Feedback is greatly appreciated as it'll help me see if a full story about this characters would interest people.

Alone. She was alone.

That was the first thing Naiad took notice of when she cracked open her optics was that nobody was around. The only evidence that she could see through the thick veil of darkness that showed something had happened was the gouges in the earth around her and the decimated trees, knocked over from their very roots. But no sign of any Cybertronians around, both a curse and a blessing to the femme. A stab of pain on the back of her helm helped remove the last bits of dazed confusion and prompted her to get off the ground.

It took her a few moments to climb back to her petite pedes, leaning against the large boulder she was laying against for support as her vision blurred and danced with instability for a moment before clearing up. The occasional pangs of pain coursing through her helm got worse, causing Naiad to wince and rub the back of her helm in hopes to soothe it all just a little.

‘Must have taken quite a hit…’ she thought to herself, her mind wandering back to what she faintly remembered before the femme got knocked out. The memories were a haze, foggy and only made her helm hurt more to try and remember but some tidbits were still crystal clear in her mind.

Glowing yellow optics that seemed to sizing her up like a predator watching its prey and a large clawed servo lunging for her. That’s the only thing Naiad could remember. She couldn’t remember anything else about the Cybertronian that attacked her and her friends except for perhaps a Decepticon logo on their shoulders… but it was slashed with claw marks oddly enough.

Speaking of her friends, Rabble-Rouser and Contessa, where in the Primes were they?

Concern immediately shot through Naiad’s systems and stumble off to the spot where they parked their spaceship, hoping to find them there safe. Usually she wasn’t this clumsy but for some reason her body felt like a limp noodle, swaying this way and that and incapable of walking in a straight line. The bursts of pain in her helm increased in intensity, as if begging the femme to stop moving, but she paid it no mind as fear for the well-being for her friends kept her going. 

She knew it was a bad idea to sneak off Cybertron and go on an intergalactic joyride with Contessa’s (well more like her carrier’s) spaceship. But Naiad had foolishly given in once the other two femmes started teasing her for being a “goodie-goodie” and said that she’d miss all the fun if they went without her. They had stopped on Earth to check the planet out, wondering if this was really the planet where the Autobots won the War and brought Cybertron back to life. Safe to say, none of them were expecting to find Decepticons still there, let alone ones that were that dangerous to knock Naiad out with a single swipe.

Naiad’s pondering came to a screeching halt once she arrived to the sight where they had landed the custom ship… only to find no ship and no sign of Rabble-Rouser or Contessa. A wave of panic went through Naiad, at thinking that her friends had abandoned her on this planet but tried to swat that negative thought of her processor. Surely her friends wouldn’t just leave her alone on Earth with dangerous Decepticons to fend for herself… right?

She attempted to contact the two with her comm unit, only for a painful burst of static to come to her audio receptors. That could only mean one thing: they were too out of range for Naiad’s comms to reach them, meaning they were already off planet and possibly already out of this solar system.

Before the femme knew it, her legs had given out beneath her and left her on her servos and knees. Strong waves of spark shuddering fear and panic crashed against her frame and Naiad ended up purging whatever energon was in her systems. Even after all the energon was gone, Naiad was left dry heaving for a few minutes before her tanks settled. That didn’t mean that she still wasn’t freaking the frag out as the realization of her grim situation hit her full force.

Naiad was trapped on Earth.

She was trapped on a planet far from her home and no ways of getting back. With little resources and no way of contacting her loved ones to tell them where she was or what had happened. And to top it all off, there were evidently dangerous Decepticons still on the planet with no qualms about harming her… and Naiad had no training or means to defend herself.

“Okay… okay, I can handle this! I can handle this. I am going to survive here until someone comes to find me, simple as that. Carrier and Sire will soon notice that I’m missing and will definitely start searching for me. I just need to last until that happens,” Naiad said to herself quietly, trying to calm her processor so she could start thinking of a plan to survive long enough for that to happen.

“Alright, first course of action: check and see what I have on me,” she continued speaking to herself, helm still aching but Naiad ignored it considering she couldn’t do anything about it for now. She then opened up her subspace, digging around for anything that might be of use: armor polish, a buffer, some small energon cubes but besides that nothing good. Naiad was close to giving up when her servo pulled out something she had almost forgotten was in there: an old energon tracker.

It was, at the time, an odd gift from her Sire that she let Naiad keep since them femme had found it fascinating. Originally she was just going to take the old tracker apart and use its parts for some projects the femme had been working on, but now Naiad was thankful she had forgotten about it until now. This would definitely help in the long run.

“We’re doing well so far. Now for the second course of action: find some shelter.” And Naiad set out to do just that, gathering up her supplies back into her subspace before exploring the area, taking refuge in the darkness around her. While searching for a safe place to rest, she couldn’t help but survey the forest around her in awe at all the organic life around her from the trees, to the flowers, to the wildlife she could see scurrying around at the sound of her pedes. 

After a few hours of searching something happened that made Naiad’s awe became absolute amazement once she reached a clearing. Just in time to watch the sun rise along the horizon in a spectacle that left her speechless. The sky and clouds became a harmonious mixture of pinks, blues and yellows as the sun banished the dark veil that hung over the forest for another day. Birds began to chirp sweetly in the distance, as if welcoming the sun’s light with their song and Naiad soon started humming along.

“Dangerous yet so beautiful, it seems this Earth has a lot to offer,” she whispered to herself as she turned away from the sunrise to continue her search for shelter. 

After a few more hours of rather tiring searching, Naiad soon found a couple of caves by a pond which were just small enough for her to comfortably rest inside while bigger ‘bots wouldn’t be able to fit inside. A relieved smile came to her exhausted expression, feeling hope bloom in her spark that she just might be able to survive on Earth if things keep going this way.

This was perfect.

The femme quickly crawled inside the main cave and curled into a fetal position, quickly out like a light before she knew it. There was a lot more for Naiad to do but right now but a long period of recharge and healing is what her systems needed at the moment, the rest can wait until later. 

What she failed to notice was a familiar pair of yellow optics watching her rest, a sharp-toothed smirk on the mech’s face.


End file.
